street racers
by cherryblossom2801
Summary: kisah tentang persahabatan,cinta,masa lalu,impian,keluarga semua menjadi satu. akankah mereka dapat bertahan sampai akhir? atau... /sasusaku canon/mind RnR?


DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : M (for save)

Warning : Out Of Character (OOC),gaje,AU

Disebuah jalan dikota sunagakure

Ngoong

Ngoong

Ngoong

Ketiga mobil yang berbeda warna itu terus memacu kendaraannya. Di barisan pertama ada Raido Namiashi dengan mobil lexusnya berwarna kuning dengan bodi yang bercorak garis-garis melintang,sedangkan dibarisan kedua ada hayate gekko dengan mobil mazda hitam dengan gambar naga sebagi corak bodinya. Dan yang terakhir ada mobil ferrari berwarna biru tua dengan bodi yang bertuliskan "STREET RACER LEGEND"

ketiga mobil ini saling menyalip satu sama lain seperti yang dilakukan oleh pengemudi ferrari biru ini dia berusaha menyalip dari sisi kanan dan berhasil sekarang pengemudi ferrari biru ini berada pada posisi kedua.

Tikungan pertama kekiri...

Karena pengendara mobil lexus terlalu mengambil kepinggir belokan sebelah kiri,sehingga membuka jalur lebar di sisi sebelah kanan dan itu digunakan oleh pengendara ferrari dan pengendara mazda untuk menyalipnya. Dan sekarang pengendara ferrari itu sudah berada pada posisi pertama sedangkan pengendara mobil mazda berada diposisi kedua. Karena jalanan lurus mereka menambah kecepatan lebih dari 150km/jam.

Tikungan terakhir sebelum finish..

Mereka semakin memacu kendaraannya. Hingga mobil mazda berusaha menyalip hingga dari depan pada saat yang bersamaan sebuah mobil pribadi melaju dengan sangat kencang sehingga tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan sehingga mengakibatkan pengemudi mobil mazda mengalami luka parah yang langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Kembali ke balapan.

Terlihat pengemudi ferrari menyeringai "satu tikus lenyap"gumamnya

Suasana diarena itu pun semakin tegang pasalnya sekarang raido namiashi pengemudi lexus sudah berada disisi kanan pengemudi ferrari. Mereka semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya tetapi didepan mereka ada sebuah lubang yang dalam tepatnya didepan mobil lexus sehingga memungkinkan harus berbelok ke sebelah kiri tetapi karena pengemudi ferrari lebih cepat daripada pengemudi lexus. Sehingga pengemudi ferrari lebih dulu melewati pengemudi lexus dan sorakan pendukung pun mulai terdengar.

Di garis finish sudah ada wanita yang berpakaian terbuka berdiri ditengah arena sambil memegang sebuah bendera berwarna hitam. Dia menggangkatnya bersamaan itu pula mobil ferrari melaju semakin mendekati garis finish dan...

1

2

3

Bendera pun diturunkan bersamaan dengan mobil ferrari yang melewati garis finish diikuti oleh pengemudi lexus. Sorak-sorak pendukung pun terdengar begitu keluarnya pengemudi mobil ferrari. Sempurna. Hanya satu kata yang dapat digambarkan ketika melihat pengemudi mobil ferrari itu. Bagaimana tidak dengan rambut raven yang mencuat berwarna biru dongker sangat kontras dengan mobilnya,selain itu juga wajah yang tampan,bentuk badan yang atletis,sorot mata yang tajam. Bahkan tanpa dia minta pun banyak wanita yang berbondong-bondong untuk memintanya menjadi kekasihnya atau ada yang tidak segan-segan untuk meminta tidur dengannya. Semua itu dilakukannya hanya demi kesenangan saja tidak lebih.

"yo teme."ucap pemuda yang mempunya rambut kuning dengan tiga goresan di pipi nya yang menambah kesan kerennya.

"hn" sahut pemuda yang dipanggilnya teme

"selamat sasuke" kata pemuda berkulit pucat sambil tersenyum aneh

"hn,arigatou sai"sahut sasuke

"HEI SASUKKEEEE"teriak pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipi kiri dan kanannya

"tck, tidak usah pakai teriak juga bisa kan kiba,berisik sekali"omel pemuda yang mempunyai mata lavender

"dia memang selalu berisik seperti naruto dan lee..hoamm"sahut pemuda yang mempunyai rambut seperti nanas

"HEI KENAPA MEMBAWA NAMA KAMI"teriak pemuda yang disebut naruto dan lee

"tck,omongan tidak berkelas"ujar sasuke sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya "dimana yang lain?"tambahnya

"hhh,biasa"ucap neji yang mempunyai mata lavender,sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana tiga pemuda yang sedang menggoda beberapa wanita yang ada disana. Mungkin hanya satu yang bisa dibilang menggoda wanita seperti pemuda yang mempunyai gigi seperti hiu, sedangkan yang lain seperti pemuda berbadan tinggi dan besar itu hanya menatap sekilas para wanita yang menggodanya sedangkan pemuda satu lagi yang mempunyai badan yang gemuk itu terlihat cuek bahkan tidak pernah melirik sedikit pun wanita yang berusaha menggodanya dia hanya menikmati kripik kentang nya saja tidak yang lain.

"yo sasuke"sapa pemuda yang berbadan tinggi tadi sambil berjalan ke arah teman-temannya. Mungkin itu bisa dibilang teriakan karna orang-orang yang berada diarena balap itu melihat kearah mereka.

"hn"jawab sasuke sambil melihat mereka bertiga jalan kearah nya.

"kau hebat sasuke"ucap pemuda bergigi hiu itu sambil menjabat tangannya

"hn,arigatou sui" jawabnya kepada pemuda itu. "aku pulang, sebaiknya kalian juga pulang"tambahnya sambil berjalan ke mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"iya aku juga"sahut naruto sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya. "sebaiknya kau juga pulang kiba,istrimu yang bernama akamaru itu tidak akan memberimu jatah jika kau pulang telat hahaha"ledek naruto yang langsung lari masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pulang kerumahnya sebelum mendapat amukan dari kiba. Pasalnya kiba saja masih sekolah dan belum menikah dan yang membuatnya lebih marah adalah bahwa akamaru itu sebenarnya anjing peliharaan nya yang ada di rumah.

"grr awas kau naruto"ancam pemuda itu dengan wajah yang merah menahan marah dan malu.

"pffft"mereka sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya dan itu membuat kiba merasa jengkel."tertawa lah sepuas hati kalian"dengan berakhirnya ucapan kiba terdengar lah "HAHAHAHAHAHA"walaupun hanya lee,suigetsu dan chouji yang tertawa paling keras bukan berarti yang lain tidak tertawa tetapi hanya tertawa simpul. "mati saja sana kalian"semprot kiba yang malah semakin membuat tawa mereka semakin keras.

Dengan emosi yang sampai ke ubun-ubun kiba masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih tertawa.

Disebuah mansion yang mewah terdapat air mancur ditengah nya serta gazebo yang digunakan untuk tempat berkumpul keluarga dan tidak berapa lama masuklah sebuah mobil ferrari biru dongker dan sang pengemudi pun turun dengan menyandang jaket hitamnya dipundak kanannya. Dia masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu dan disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya ketika sosok itu lewat.

"tuan sasuke anda ingin mandi air panas?"tanya seorang pelayan yang sepertinya menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan disitu karna dari pakaian yang dipakainya terlihat berbeda dari pelayan yang lain.

"tidak aku langsung kekamar saja" jawab sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kaki ketangga sebelum "dimana kaasan dan tousan?"tanya sasuke kepada kepala pelayan itu.

"mereka menghadiri rapat dengan kolega di paris tuan mungkin kalau tidak ada hambatan lusa mereka akan pulang"ujar pelayan itu kepada majikannya.

"hn"jawab sasuke seadanya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Sesampainya dikamar dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas king size yang mewah dengan ukuran besar. Sebelah lengannya dia gunakan untuk menutup mata nya. Dia kembali mengangkat lenggannya dan membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah sasuke yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan rambut yang lumayan kering. Sasuke berjalan kearah meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah foto. Foto yang berisikan satu pria dewasa dan satu wanita dewasa serta dua anak laki-laki yang berbeda umur.

"hhh sudah lama sekali"gumamnya seraya memandang foto itu denga tatapan pilu.


End file.
